1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for dispensing or diffusing a volatile material, and more particularly, to devices for dispensing or diffusing a volatile material having programming for emission of the volatile material.
2. Description of the Background
A multitude of volatile material diffusion devices or diffusers exist in the marketplace. Many of such devices are passive devices that require only ambient air flow to disperse the liquid active material therein. Other devices are battery-powered or receive household power via a plug extending from the device. A cord may be coupled between the plug and the device, or the plug may be mounted directly on the device.
Various means for dispensing volatile materials from volatile material diffusers are also known in the art. For example, some diffusers include a heating element for heating a volatile material to promote vaporization thereof. Other diffusers employ a fan or blower to generate air flow to direct volatile material out of the diffuser into the surrounding environment. In another type of diffuser, one or more volatile materials may be emitted from the diffuser using a bolus generator that delivers a pulse of air to eject a scent ring. Still other diffusers that dispense volatile materials utilize ultrasonic means to dispense the volatile materials therefrom. In addition, other diffusers utilize more than one of these means to vaporize and/or disperse volatile materials.
Many volatile material diffusers include one or more switches or inputs for varying one or more features of the volatile material diffuser. For example, one diffuser includes a heater for evaporating fragrance from a wick that extends from a container to an area adjacent the heater. The diffuser further includes a switch that allows a user to change the power applied to the heater (low, medium, and high). Other diffusers include a knob or other lever that moves the wick toward and away from the heater. A further example of a diffuser includes a piezoelectric element that is disposed adjacent a wick having fragrance therein and extending from a container. The diffuser includes a switch with 5 settings that allow a user to change the frequency of actuation of the piezoelectric element. In particular, the 5 settings correspond to intervals between actuation of the piezoelectric element in milliseconds. It is well known that consumers want to adjust settings on of a diffuser to make a fragrance experience enjoyable for him/her and/or to make a fragrance experience unique to him/her.